paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Command Bunker
Before the Bombs The history of the National Revolutionary Army is one of perseverance, bitter and utter war, and most of all constant readiness. From the start of the Chinese Civil War, the Nationalists favoured stronger static positions and secured defensive bases as opposed to the mobility-focused tactics used extensively by their Communist foes. Bunkers, entrenched foxholes and firepits, trench lines, and deathtraps - all were accepted and used by Blue China in their perpetual war against Red China. But to set up, man, and continually staff and supply such defensive lines takes time and manpower and logistics, and without them even the hardiest and most fortified position would eventually be overrun. And so the Command Bunker was created. Each bunker well protected and defended in its own right, the Command Bunkers were logistical supply centres and monitoring complexes for the quartermasters and command staff of the Nationalist armies. Food, spare weapons, ammunition, even diagrams and garage spaces for creating vehicles were all stored in said bunkers, available at a moment's notice to shore up the front line wherever it might falter. Staffed by a rotating crew of just over forty different guards and sentries in three separate shifts and topped off by an enormous central command room housing a series of video cameras with which to oversee every inch and yard of the area within a considerable radius, the Command Bunkers were instrumental for halting rampant Red Chinese advances. By the end of the war, Command Bunkers were scattered all over the Chinese countryside wherever the Blue Chinese armies had entrenched themselves. After the Bombs Thanks both to the natural protective properties of the Command Bunkers themselves, as well as the trenches and other fortified positions that surrounded them, many of Blue China's logistics crews and command staff were left alive in the wake of the full-scale nuclear exchange of 1968. Even as society fell apart and Blue China became no more than a nation of refugees and soldiers, these commanders and personnel retained their knowledge and the power of their bunkers... and many began to realise that, with the absence of any kind of ruling government, they were now free to make their own decisions... to rule over their own country, perhaps one day even create a new China in their own image! Command Bunkers would thus be refitted into castles - and their commanding officers would become the nobles. Within a matter of weeks, surviving Blue Chinese military officers had managed to turn what had once been the frontlines of the Chinese Civil War into a series of young feudal kingdoms and countries, each one relying on the strength of both diplomacy and surviving Nationalists to carve out their own little empires in the post-atomic landscape. Any soldiers still living and loyal to Blue China are nearly guaranteed to eventually make their way to these Command Bunkers if they survive the wasteland. Nationalists and tank crews gain food and shelter and repairs in return for swearing fealty to the local warlord and his officers, vehicles are repainted with the insignias of their new "empire", and surviving civilians are herded into refugee camps to act as the serfs and peasants of the new kingdoms. And constantly the radio communications arrays and video cameras are manned, whether on watch for surviving Communists, clones of the true rulers of the new China, or even perhaps assistance from friendly outside forces... Category: Buildings